


Switch

by chikayouriko



Series: sunshine rarepair hell [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, im dying squirtle this is a Pure Ship, kananchika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: kanan is really gay for her gf and chika is also really gay for her gf? and chika is that kind of person that puts her cold hands on warm people without warning but kanan is used to it





	

**Author's Note:**

> looks like all my sunshine rarepair fics are gonna have one word titles now

Chika hums as she runs a brush through her girlfriend’s hair, long locks cascading over her tan shoulders. Kanan is busy tapping on her phone, updating her diving blog with her latest trip. The second year brushes dark hair out of the way, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Kanan-chan, have you considered cutting your hair?” she asks, dropping the brush in favor of wrapping her arms around her waist.

Kanan shrugs, sinking back into her girlfriend’s cool touch. “I dunno, I like it long.”

“Mhm, I like it too! But I think you’d look adorable with a bob.” Chika smooches her cheek, smiling.

“A bob..?” the diver asks, pulling up a separate tab on her internet app.

Affectionately, Chika snuggles her. She was so warm from the bath she just took, so of course she had to get her cold hands all over her to warm up. “Yeah, cut the two side pieces a little shorter, keep the bangs, then just the rest of your hair so it gets shorter in the back.”

“It would be a bit easier to handle, I guess.” Kanan muses, flicking through the images.

“But I’ll miss playing with it.” Chika sighs, hugging her close, “I really do think you’d look cute with it like that, though.”

“Stop being so wishy-washy you nerd.” Kanan pokes the girl’s nose, a fake pout on her lips.

“The more I think about it, the more I realize that you’ll look great no matter what.” she grins, holding her girlfriend tightly.

Soft pink dusts Kanan’s face, joining the slight red tinge from the heat of the bath earlier. “Y’know what, if I cut my hair then you should grow yours out.”

Chika blinks a few times, sitting back on her heels. “I’ve never had long hair before.”

“If you don’t like it, you can always cut it.” The third year pulls her hair back in a low ponytail as she speaks, shrugging.

“Oh, like we switched!” Chika smiles, nearly knocking Kanan over from her sitting position as she hugs her again, “Yeah, okay! When my hair gets down to my shoulders, then you can cut yours.”

“Oof-- Deal.” Turning around a bit, Kanan presses a smooch to Chika’s nose.

  
  
  


Kanan sits in her last class of the day, twirling a lock of midnight between her fingers as the rest of the students make their way to the classroom. Her phone vibrates, startling her out of her thoughts.

**_sunshine:_ ** _ hey hey how’s your first day of uni been?? _

**_sunshine:_ ** _ [picture message] _

In the picture, Chika, You, and Riko are wearing their Ura High uniforms with teal year scarves. The trio is showing off their bracelets they got last year from Riko’s visit to Tokyo. Absentmindedly, Kanan looks to her own matching one on her wrist, smiling. Her girlfriend still looks as radiant as ever, her long hair down to her waist, the signature braid just as long.

**_dolphinmeme:_ ** _ exciting so far, everyone seems really nice _

**_dolphinmeme:_ ** _ [picture message] _

Chika grins as she shows the picture off to her friends. Kanan was in a similar pose to show off her bracelet, as well as her recently cut hair. She has a hair clip with a bright sun on it holding back her bangs, one that Chika had given to her as a present.

**_sunshine:_ ** _ ur cute as always kanan-chan!! ♡♡♡ _

**Author's Note:**

> sunshine is the name in kanan's phone for chika and dolphinmeme is in chika's phone for kanan hush kanan doesn't know


End file.
